Factions
Factions 'Marchial' Marchials are an unification of many nomadic tribes. They united under a single banner after a series of subjugation wars in their own lands. Now, they are eager to get their hands on many treasures, women and wine for pleasure. Tongue: Egoistic, authoritarian, scary and joyful. Founder: Shah Rukh Khan 'Rebellion' The Rebellion is a direct descendant of the old kingdom of Bree. They are the people of a bygone world. Their culture, had been mixed with other ones, yet they still hold their Bree values above all. They are a very active faction compared to all, as their cause is their only motivation. Tongue: Hurried, regret, hopeful and sad. Founder: Queen Miriam 'Moola' Moolans carry the weight of being the isolated culture compared to rest of the world and carry it with a clear vision. They're ruled by a Pharaoh, believed to be a direct emissary of their godess. Tongue: Obedient, disciplined, tough and wisely. Founder: Slave Muz 'Renns' Renns are of shamanistic nature, worshipping only the nature. They hold respect for their Princess, and are as well aligning themselves with nature and peace, although, they're facing large waves of incursions by the Marchials. Tongue: Authoristic, soft, gracious, respectful and proud. Founder: Faraft 'Frenns' Frenns are a typical medieval kingdom with roots heavily inspired from franks and barbarians. They're strong points are politics and diplomacy, as they always find ways of manipulating others and do their own biddings. Tongue: Authentic, barbaric, crude and proud. Founder: Siguinor Gloomsword 'Bree' The Kingdom of Bree was founded roughly 85 years ago, upon decimation of the previous tyrant empire known as 'Redreign'. After the great war, and when Bree folk won the war - they brought peace and harmony to the lands. They were loved and respected - and also showed respect. King Arthur founded the great kingdom. Old Kingdom that is now annihilated by Marchials. Founder: Green Prince of Kelemnk and Haldan Goldenhelm 'Clans of Jgornard' The Clans of Jgornard are facing a vicious civil war, killing one another. In the meantime, till a new king is throned, a figure that is respected and assumed holy by all Northmen seats upon the throne, the shaman. Founder: Asghalt Bjorn Fire Clan is led by Fiorf. Iron Clan is led by Asthag. Shield Clan is led by Sege. The Clans of Jgornards see themselves above all in many aspects and consider "those who live lushly" weak. They also hate mornings. Tongue: Epic, crude, proud, honorable and straightforward. Religious Inclinations The Clans of Jgornard have hundreds of gods. Moola has one deity, though they have shamanistic roots as well. Their goddess is Zerra. The Frenns worship one deity as well - they refer to it as the Nameless. The Renns worship nature and connect themselves with it. Marchial believes their kings to be the emissaries of The Great Stallion, their godly being. The Rebellion carries on their beliefs as remnants of Bree, believers of no godly presence but ladies. Rebellion worships ladies and sees them as the creator of the universe. Cultural Inspirations Each faction is inspired by real nations and have a similar appearance ingame as well. Clans of Jgornard - Vikings Rebellion - Mix of all, mainly kingdom of Bree Marchial - Mongols Frens - Franks Renns - Celts Moola - Egypt Fordorn - Elven Culture inspired from LoTR